I. Technical Field
The present invention relates to gun sight mounting systems, and more particularly to rear gun sight system assemblies for firearms such as rifles and the method of using the gun sight assemblies disclosed herein.
II. Description of Related Art
Almost all firearms including rifles, shot guns and pistols include some form of sighting device for acquiring a target line. The sighting device typically comprises a pair of sights, one located proximate to the front and the other disposed proximate to the rear of the firearm along the top portion of the barrel. By positioning the gun such that a target line between the object, the forward sight and rear sight is attained a greater likelihood of hitting the desired target is achieved.
Unfortunately, many of the gun sights in use today are unduly complicated and do not allow for interchangeably between various gun sight embodiments. Additionally, as is known by hunters and sportsman alike, it is highly desirable to provide the rear sight with both vertical and windage adjustability, so that the firearm can be precisely aligned with the target.
Thus, there is a need for easily attachable and detachable sight assemblies which can be employed on rifles as either original equipment or replacement components for firearms provided with another sight assembly at the time of manufacture.